


Blind Impulse

by deansmypizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to kiss Dean so bad, and he wonders if it would be considered taking advantage of him if his best friend is asleep when he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Impulse

Dean was asleep on his bed and Cas had only just noticed. They had been watching a movie which is normal, but what was not normal is how badly Cas wanted to kiss Dean.

They had both been sitting on his bed, Dean was in strangely good mood, leaning back against the pillows, letting Cas pic the movie. Poor Dean didn’t know it was a documentary and probably fell asleep half way through. Castiel has leaned forward, sucked into the story though. It wasn’t until the end credits began to role that Castiel sat back against the pillows looking over at his best friend to see Dean fast asleep, slumped slightly in towards him. And all he could see was how beautiful he was, long eyelashes fluttering slightly, slow deep breathing out of his slightly open mouth.

Casitel flushed hot for a second, forcing himself to look back to the t.v. He needed to stop thinking about kissing Dean, especially when he was asleep. But maybe if he was really gentle he wouldn’t wake up? And then Cas would know for sure if this was just a fleeting feeling or if he really was starting to fall for his best friend.

After all the only person Castiel had kissed before was Meg Masters. It had been at one of the few parties he’d let Dean drag him to and it was the last one because someone gave him something laced with pot that night and by the end of it he was as high as a kite. Dean had been furious, not because of the weed but because Cas had kissed Meg. He apologized assuming it was because she had ruined the fuel tank in the impala one year by pouring sugar into it. But when he confronted Dean about it the next day to apologize he had bitten back “That’s not it Cas!" and he refused to talk any more about it. Over the next year Cas watched as Dean snuck in and out of more broom closets and from under bleachers fixing his clothes as a girl reapplied her chap stick and he didn’t think anything of it.

But now, now he wished he had kissed Dean that night when he had gotten high instead of Meg. Maybe he’d remember what it felt like then. Maybe he’d actually know how Dean would react to him doing it now when he’s completely clear minded. So, rationally to him, a sleeping Dean was a safer bet. He leaned over his friend, placing one palm flat against the wall to the side of Dean’s face for support so he could just lean forward and…he kissed him, feather light but it didn’t stop him for a getting a good feel for Dean’s full lips. He leaned back slightly keeping his eyes closed trying to memorize the way kissing Dean felt and the way he smelled this close up. He smiled despite himself pushing away the little bit of guilt in the back of his head telling him not to ruin his friendship.

He opened his slowly to see Dean still laying in front of him but very much awake now. One eyebrow raised, green eyes, bright and wide open in shock. And Cas would jump away and run out the door but this was his bedroom, there was no where for him to hide and he was caught in Dean’s gaze. Maybe if he didn’t move at all he’d magically come up with an excuse or Dean would just ignore what had happened and laugh it off. He managed the not moving part but the room was so quiet that his heart seemed deafeningly loud and it made his whole body heat up to be this close to Dean, and he definitely got the answer to his first question, he liked Dean, a lot.

"Cas?" It came out more gentle than he was expecting

"Y-Yes?" He hoped Dean wouldn’t joke with people afterwards about how his voice squeaked. It made Dean’s lips quirk though, and Cas closed his eyes waiting to be laughed at.

"Cas, this is a very important question. Do you like me, you know…?" He left the rest of the question hang in the air and Cas didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded yes, keeping his eyes closed. He felt something brush over his face and settle on his neck, rubbing into the hair at the nape of his neck. He had to look at Dean finally to make sure, but yes it was one of Dean’s arms around his neck, long fingers brushing up through his hair, thumb rubbing soothingly behind his one ear and Cas couldn’t help but lean his head into the touch.

"Good, that’s the answer I was hoping for. I never want you to kiss anyone else." And Dean was grinning, like he’d just won a bet against Sam, and Cas was helpless as Dean tugged him forward for another kiss. And Cas had a second to think that this was a lot better kissing Dean when he was kissing back before his brain was short circuitng and he was melting against Dean’s chest as his friend’s other arm wrapped around his waist to tug him in closer. And Castiel knew he was going to have to talk to Dean about what this meant for them but the way Dean looked at him when he said he didn’t want Cas to kiss anyone else made him think that maybe Dean had been jealous of Meg that day, months ago. It made him smile as Dean kissed him and he had to let Dean know something else. Dean looked disapointed the Cas was pulling away so soon.

"I don’t want to kiss anyone else, just you, if you’ll have me"

And that blindingly, bright smile was back. “I don’t just want you Cas, I need you."


End file.
